


Royals (Bucky's PoV)

by Luce_cm



Series: "Royals" Universe [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Flashbacks, Mobster AU, Post-Break Up, Russian Mafia, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luce_cm/pseuds/Luce_cm
Summary: News of the Princess of Brooklyn’s return spread like wildfire, and while Peggy holds on to the certainty that the girl she used to calla best friend would never turn on her people, Bucky has been burnt too badly to believe anything but that the girl’s return means the end of what he has built.





	Royals (Bucky's PoV)

Peggy drops a folder on the desk, making herself at home on one of the chairs in the office, eyes set on Bucky as she tries reading him. Still, the Game was never her thing, out of the two of you, she was the one with the strong presence, the rough words, you were the one playing with people’s heads hiding behind whispers and promises.

He lets his travel over the title on the document, the bold letters of the family that got you to turn your back to Brooklyn staring back at him, taunting him with what he would like to forget. What he should have forgotten, long ago.

“Is there anythin’ you want, Carter?”

“Did you now about that?” She accuses, deft chin pointing at the file on his desk. He carefully opens it, stealing a glance to the British before focusing on the words in it. “Official report from Manhattan.”

_The Rumlow Family is saddened to see go one of the most loyal and able Captains that has fought at their side. We wish our former Spy and Counselor the best in her new endeavors._

Bucky looks up just as Sam enters the room, and faces Peggy’s hard gaze, brown eyes cold in their anger.

“Whose family got Romanoff to switch sides?” He asks, setting down the file and greeting Wilson with a nod as the Bratov finds himself a place in the office as well.

“Not Natasha,” Peggy answers easily, and Bucky’s core caves under a new weight at the realization, “Y/N apparently parted ways with Brock.”

He narrows his eyes at the woman, but Bucky is well aware she sees through the façade, sees how much the news throw him off.

“Why do I find that hard to believe?”

Sam scoffs from his place on the leather sofa, where he is going through the newspaper, “Because you are bitter and jealous.”

Peggy pushes on though, ignoring them both.

“Word in the street is she is coming back to Brooklyn.”

With the intensity of the tough girl that landed a few solid punches on his teenage face when he made you cry, Peggy stares back at him, trying to gauge his reaction. But Bucky keeps his cards close to his chest, fully aware that giving nothing away is more than telling, you taught him that, but with no alternative when the brunette knows him so well already.

She was the one holding Brooklyn together after its Princess ran off, not him. Hell, Peggy was the one holding _him_ together for too long after everything went south.

Bucky has tried offering her a place as a Captain, to run alongside Stevie and not as an independent agent, but he knows Carter would join no other family than yours, not even Steve’s. Even after almost eight years, she still claims you are undermining Brock’s family, pulling the strings to take back Manhattan.

Bucky calls her innocent, gullible. Peggy insists on calling him a bitter fool. They manage.

He nods once, turning his gaze to Sam, “Stevie’s lookin’ into it?”

But the man shakes his head, leaning forward and taking in the seriousness of the Bratov that would soon rise to Captain, the teasing edge forgotten for the sake of the family.

“No, he’s supervising tonight’s hit. Apparently the Triad was tipped off, security was increased.”

Bucky lets go of the file, tossing it somewhere in the mahogany desk and crossing his arms over his chest. He tries to ignore the way Peggy follows his moves with a twisted eyebrow, lips furrowed and knowing eyes.

“No need. I’m joinin’ the team. Who’s the leadin’ Bratov?” He asks, silently daring Sam to voice the questions he can so clearly see in the other man’s face.

But Wilson remains quiet, and quickly explains the names involved, only to nod in understanding and leave the office to change the schedule when Bucky promises to be the one leading the heist.

He remains quiet as the other man closes the door behind him, and takes the few seconds before Carter undoubtedly opens her mouth to look over his information on tonight’s heist, ignoring the way the folder with _that_ name on the front seems to call for his attention, gleaming in the dull light of the office.

“She could be on our side, James,” Peggy tries, walking to him but stopping short of reaching him when his steely grey eyes rise to meet her own. With an exasperated sigh, the British woman tries again, “If we play this right, we can…”

“If we play this right, we survive. If we don’t, she stabs us in the back. Again,” He interrupts, noticing how his hands clenched into fists, and suppressing a scoff at his own stupidity, he forced himself to relax tightly coiled muscles. “Give her time and she’ll be givin’ our city to Brock in a silver plate.”

“Let go of your pride, Barnes,” Peggy growls, rolling her eyes at the man Stevie calls his brother. “Y/N was never with the Rumlow’s, she was…it was the only way.”

But Bucky is already standing up, walking out of the office.

“Of course it was, Pegs. Keep tellin’ yourself that if you want, but don’t come after me when you end up with a knife on your back.”

______

Bucky is readying his rifle and getting ready for the car to stop when Steve approaches him, blue eyes narrowed and stealing a quick glance to Bucky’s left hand. He clenches it into a fist, hiding the object from his friend’s view.

______

_A quick shout of his name ahs Bucky turning around, eyes searching for his girl. Your radiant smile is the first thing he sees as you approach hastily, your heels wobbling a bit before he catches you in his arms, holding you tight and making sure that you stand on solid legs._

_“I missed you so much!” You squeal, blinking back a few tears as you take his face in your hands, looking him over before pressing your red, red lips on his cheek, jaw, nose._

_Bucky huffs a laugh, and takes your hands in his, prompting you to stop your assault. Despite the smile and the bubbling happiness within him at the prospect of having you back in his arms, his eyes scan the crowd, looking for anyone lingering too long on the two of you, watching too curiously your embrace._

_“I snuck out, Buck. No one knows.” Your voice soothes, and he turns his gaze back down to the girl in his arms._

_With a smile tugging at his lips, Bucky gives in to the lure of those red lips of yours, pulling you in for a long-overdue kiss._

_He feels your soft, almost silent whimper against his lips, his chest tightening at the small sound, though he would deny to his very own grave the way you have him wrapped around your finger._

_When your teeth scrap lightly over his bottom lip, pulling a groan from his chest, Bucky’s hands travel to your hips, pressing you even closer against his body as he begs silently for you to part your lips._

_The deliberate sound of someone clearing their throat near you has you both jumping, his hold around you tightening before he realizes it was merely a bitter woman walking past you in the street._

_You shake with laughter, hiding your face against his chest and making him forget for a second the threat of danger, of accusing fingers, and reproaching stares._

_“Whaddya say we head to your place, doll?” He asks, leaning in for one last, albeit quick, taste of your lips before straightening and taking your hand._

_“Charming, Barnes, truly charming,” You tease, but your face quickly loses the mocking edge as you gasp. “Oh, I almost forgot! I got you a present!”_

_Something within him falls at the thought that you probably bought him something he would never, not even rising as a Captain and working for the rest of his life, would be able to afford. Something like you: thoughtful and lovely but oh, so out of his reach it was sometimes painful._

_But while he was distracted, trying to think up a way to get you to return whatever it is you got him, you pulled out a small box from your purse and hold up a ring his way._

_It is a simple band, dark silver and in what looks like a handmade, very rustic design. There’s a faint engraving on the inside, that when he tries to get closer to read, you cover with your own fingers._

_Tuning his eyes to your own, he encounters your smile, returning it before he can even think twice about it._

_“I saw a man in Vienna make these on the streets, it was so amazing, Buck, I wish you had been there. He let me write something in it! It’s not perfect but…”_

_Your voice dies down as he takes the hand holding the ring and presses it gently to his lips, eyes still on yours. Delighted in the way your cheeks seem to darken, he keeps your hand to his mouth as he whispers,_

_“I love it, princess.”_

______

And although Bucky’s glare may have intimidated any lesser man to stay quiet and lower their eyes, that was never the case with Stevie, still the kind kid too dumb to run from a fight.

And the blonde starts, clearing his throat carefully,

“Are you sure about this, Buck?”

Bucky’s answer is automatic, calculated.

“C’mon, punk, we used to do this with our eyes closed. Don’t tell me you’re scared.”

“Bucky…”

“I’m fine, Stevie.” He interrupts, voice a little more honest but still reticent to let Steve start the conversation he has managed to avoid -while sober- for eight years.

The other man just sighs in response, before turning his focus back to the upcoming battle.

“Just don’t do anything stupid.”

The blond jumps out of the car, and Bucky still yells after him, “Hey, that’s my line, punk!”

______

Motioning for the Bratov Sam offered for the mission to move forward, Bucky lingers in the door, scanning for any threat in the nearby area before following his men in.

The Triad was not supposed to know about their plans to take over their shipment, and Bucky couldn’t help having something in the back of his mind telling him that it had to have something to do with the issues rising with Manhattan.

Especially considering Brock’s treasure was apparently coming back to Brooklyn.

What were you trying to play at? Coming back like nothing had happened, like eight years hadn’t gone by, like _you_ hadn’t…

“Hey, jerk, you okay?” Steve’s voice brings him out of his reverie, prompting Bucky to nod a curt affirmative response, furious at himself for being so carelessly distracted, so much that Steve takes note of it.

The pair watch over their men taking inventory of the Triad’s goods, and so far only a slightly reinforced shipment, no signs of the big movement of soldiers Wilson warned them about.

A mayhem of screams and warnings has Bucky running towards the cargo, only to be thrown back with the force of the blast once the bomb goes off.

There’s a splintering pain in his head, blood coming from his nose or his mouth…he doesn’t even care to know. Reaching for the gun on the inside of his jacket, Bucky stands up, eyes squinted past the smoke and tries finding his team and his brother.

“Buck?” Steve coughs out, hand clasping on the brunet’s shoulder in a mix of relief and affection. They set to move for the tall flames, side by side.

“Fuckin’ convenient that the shipment with the guns to rival Manhattan’s is lost and the Triad tipped off, Stevie. Still agree with your dame that none of this is tied together?” He growls as they enter the house. Three men were lost, the rest were lucky enough to get out with only minor wounds and the few that got hurt out of commission for a while were compensated greatly.

Bucky feels the weight of his whole body in tenfold, can already feel the bruises forming in his back and ribs from the force of the blast and his body hitting the ground. His face and neck is covered in sweat, soot, and blood.

A wise man would leave him be, let him work his anger and frustration alone. Not Steve, though, who sighs behind him, but still fires back,

“Yes, I think it is a coincidence, Buck.”

“Really? Because-…” Their conversation is interrupted by a hurricane in the shape of a 5’7 woman storming down the stairs.

“I told you I should’ve gone with you, you thick-headed fool!” Carter yelled, finger raised accusingly at her fiancé and eyes narrowed.

Still, when her body finally was done stomping down the stairs, she had thrown her arms around Steve, ignoring his grunt of pain and holding on tight to his shoulders, face in his chest and mumbled words Bucky did not care to pick up on.

______

_At the sharp sting, Bucky winces, and sardonically states, “You don’t hafta be so gentle, princess.”_

_You scoff where you stand between his legs, right hand holding his head as you turn it to the side and left hand dabbing not-so-kindly at the cut over his cheekbone._

_“Shut up. You don’t get to complain when you go ahead and do stupid shit like this.”_

_“You know, I love you and all, doll, but I don’t think is gonna look good that I let my girl’s title save me from initiation rites.” He mumbles, leaning back on the old couch in his apartment and hiding a grimace of pain at the pressure over his tender ribs._

_He can’t see you properly, but he is pretty sure you are rolling your eyes at him._

_“If you weren’t so stubborn you could’ve affiliated with one of my father’s trusted Captains, and not a brute that thinks beating someone to death qualifies as ‘initiation’.” You grumble, and Bucky can’t hold in the stupid smile that curves his lips upwards, busting open the barely-scabbed cut on his lip._

_“Well, how else would I get ya to play nurse, huh?”_

_He feels the alcohol-ridden cotton ball press against his left eyebrow where another well-placed punch -or kick, he honestly can’t remember at this point- had broke the skin. The sting is expected but not any less painful when you apply pressure, and judging by the playful and soft swat at his shoulder you give him, it was definitely intentional._

_Still, he holds on to the smile, and closes his smile as you continue to fawn over him, grumbled curses and complaints about his lack of self-preservation only a side-effect of having his girl with him._

______

Casting his eyes to the side and shifting his weight, Bucky waits for Peggy and his friend to break apart, and smiles in thanks at Peggy when she asks him if he is okay, her worried brown eyes looking over him.

“I’ve had worse, Pegs,” He says, fully aware of how much she still hates the nickname. “I’m gonna hit the sack. See you tomorrow?”

Before he can continue on his path to his room though, Steve’s voice stops him.

“Buck, I think y-…we need a breather. Whaddya say we head countryside for a few days? Sleep off the fight?”

The brunet narrows his grey eyes, facing his brother for a few seconds before asking,

“Y/N is in the city, isn’t she?”

“Subtle, Steven.” Peggy grumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Knights never linger on one side. They jump from white to black, from black to white. From Royals to Subjects, they are one of the strongest pieces of the whole board.
> 
> And Random thought: I always wanted to see more interaction between Peggy and Bucky without him blatantly hitting on her, so…here it is. Also, suffer with Bucky at the idea of being a third wheel to Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers’ relationship for eight years…ugh.


End file.
